Here on Komowari
by Allanah
Summary: I don't know much bout summaries=p It's silly. Well for the first bit.. later it'll have drama. Itsa fight between Naozumi and Hayama for Sana *babbit* and shes oblivious to that>-
1. Jealously lead by poochies

Here on Komowari

An original Sana Hayama fanfic with inspiration from the Fox movie, Here on Earth

Disclaimer: I wish Here on Earth were mine. I wish Kodocha were mine just as much. But they're not.=p

Here on Earth is copyright 20th Century Fox, and Kodomo no Omocha is copyright Miho Obana.

**********************************************

The movie that the children have seen is supposed to be Here on Earth, but will never be referred as that. All mentioning of the movie is _blank_

Thank you^-^

This story is also rated PG, due to some course language, and the certain _things_ Hayama does=p

Spoilers? Yes. A couple to both Kodocha and Here on Earth.

Here on Earth is a movie.. So basically its all spoiled=p But Kodocha should only be fatal (as in read at your own risk) to people who haven't seen to episode 28 (that's as much as I've seen ;_;)

Enjoy!L

Reminder: You don't have to have seen Here on Earth to get the funny bits in this…… but it certainly will help=)

The movie finished, the crowd cheered, (or cried), but Sana just sat there staring up at the ending credits, and silently comparing herself to the characters on the screen.

Aya who had been sitting right next to her wiped a tear from her eye, and grabbed her purse and quickly got up. Sana followed her, not saying anything. Sure, the movie was sad.. But there was more to it then that!

As Aya and Sana made their way into the night skies outside the theatre, they met up with Tsuyoshi and Hayama who had accompanied them to the movie. 

*Babbit* Sana dragged Hayama~!

Ok..

"Oh Tsuyoshi that was such a sweet movie." Aya glowered.

Tsuyoshi didn't want to be regarded as a total reject, sensitive male in front of his friend, Hayama, but he also didn't want to be regarded as a insensitive jerk to Aya. 

*Babbit* Oh the dilemma..)

"Uh... yah it was.." he looked over to Hayama, who was looking away, and silently breathed a sigh of relief.

Good, I'm safe.. I think I'm gonna cry.. that movie was saaaad! He thought.

"That poor, poor girl' Aya continued to sob.

"Stupid."

"Huh?" a series of 'huh' erupted the air.

"The movie was stupid." Hayama mumbled.

"Hayama-kun, you can't mean that!" Aya shouted.

Finally Sana came out and joined the movie critics.

"Sana-chan what did you think of that movie?" 

"I think.... I think...." she started, scratching her head. Hayama waited as patiently as he could. Sana could _not_ have liked that movie. It was... sappy.

"I think, I think.. the other guy should of have gotten the girl."

She finally spat out.

"Yeah me too." Aya agreed.

"But it was nice how the other guy gave up the girl to the rich guy." Tsuyoshi added timidly, quickly glancing over at Hayama, who didn't seem to care what the boy's opinions were. *Phew...*

Aya looked up at the full moon, and sighed.

"That's so romantic.."

"It's stupid." Hayama repeated.

"No it's not!" Aya and Sana shouted, and Sana pulled out her Kodocha mallet and bopped him on the head.

"Owww, OK, OK!" Hayama gave in.

********************************************

"Mama!" 

Sana shouted, when she made her way back into the huge house that her and her Mama, and her old boyfriend, Rei-kun and Mama's squirrel, Maro-chan, shared.

No answer. Sana sighed, and took a deep breath, and hollered, 

"Mama!"

"Saaaaaaaannnnnaaaaa-chan!" came a male voice. Not her Mama, but good enough.

"Mister!" Sana shouted. 

'Mister' referred to the black haired, blunt cut man who stood in front of her, and was once Mama's husband.

"Have you seen _blank_ movie, mister?" she asked.

"A movie? A movie? You have to have money to go to a movie right?"

"Riiiiight" 

"Can I borrow some money! Please!?" he cried.

"Hmmmm..." Sana thought for a minute, then pulled out a very familiar looking bunny and thrust it into the man's outstretched hands.

"See see! It's full!"

*Babbit* Full of pennies.

"Thanks Sana-chan! I owe you biiig time! So how much is in here?" he smiled, greedily shaking the plastic, and ugly bunny.

Now, Sana was not one to lie, sooo she just said....

"One hundred. One hundred bits of money."

'Mister' being the dunce he was didn't bother to ask what _type_ of money was contained in the jar, which was good for Sana, who really didn't mind losing 1 dollar worth of pennies.

********************************************

The quiet of the night never ever lasts where Hayama and Sana come from. Usually the sleepy people, and soothing cicadas, were interrupted by the loud shouts of perhaps Sana-chan getting up for a midnight snack, and finding there is no ice-cream left.

*Babbit* Oh the horror.

(Flies around going somewhat hysteric.)

Or again, Sana-chan, having either a nightmare, or a...... dreeeam.

(Dreeeam meaning she loves it soo much she sings some sorta rap, and wakes up the sleeping city)

Yes.

That is how this town can never get any proper shuteye.

*Babbit* Poor, poor town.

Except for tonight.

For tonight Hayama is up late pacing the floors of his traditional Japanese style room. (Sans the large TV, and big bed.) Trying to think of....

*Babbit* anything?

No.

Of a plan.....

"Damn... what the heck am I gonna do? I've been wanting to go out with her for sooo long, but she just treats me as some big baby."

(We see him as a baby. Good scene=)

*Babbit* What are you talkin' about? You treat her like you think she's worse then the scum under your bed. No worse! The scum under the toilet seat! The scum under the-

Hayama conveniently punches the white flying thing.

"Hayama, don't do this. Hayama don't do that." he mimicked using a high pitched girly voice.

"I'll show her what I can and can't do." Hayama then preceded to kick the wall.

*Babbit*(scowling) You're talking to yourself... 

"I thought I told you to leave!" Hayama shouted, becoming very mad at the stupid white bat.

*Babbit* I'm not stupid!

-Me(author) Yes. Yes you are.

"That movie may have been stupid, but now I've got an idea." Hayama stood up on his bed, triumphantly.

*Babbit* Oooooh what's he gonna doo?!

********************************************

"You can't get into a fight! Not with him! You're an actor! You'll destroy your face!" Nao's manager pleaded, grabbing onto the boy's pants, and mindlessly being dragged across the floor, as Nao paced out _his _plan.

"No matter. I'm sick of being second best. I'm supposed to be first first first!!!!!!!!!" he shouted, causing his manager to cover his ears, and let go of his leg.

"But Your reputation! My reputation!" he cried, tears literally streaming down his face.

"Oh get over it. I'm challenging him to a fight to the finish. And I'm gonna win!" Naozumi smiled, clasping his hands together.

Suddenly a tiny, purple, robotic dog,

*Babbit* Think Poochi=p)

came up to him, his tail half-falling off, his one eye popped out, and his tongue sticking out. When Nao saw this, he shouted,

"My robot!" and lunged for the dilapidated thing, and picked it up, hugging it to his chest.

"What happened to you, my metal robotic pet!?" he cried.

The dog being a non-talking robot, stared up at him with those glassy eyes of his, and replied with a pre-recorded message taped into his specially made recorder, in his ear.

'You think you can outwit me _that_ easily? Babbit's not _that_ stupid. (He doesn't sound like that either).' came the low voice of Hayama, Akito-kun.

Naozumi squeezed the already falling apart dog, and said low, under his breath.

"Of course. You know, this means war." He squeezed the puppy again, and it yelped.

*******************************************************************

'That cheap, girly-boy. I cannot believe he used a Poochi to spy on me. Of course I'd _never_ think that was a real Babbit.' Hayama thought, while sitting on his bed.

*Babbit* I'm _much_ better looking then that poochi dog thing.

"No. No you're not." He insisted.

"If he wants a fight,, he's got one." Hayama breathed, punching his palm.

*Babbit* (swooning) Oooooh! You're doing this all for the love of one girl! 

Hayama ignored him, and turned on the TV.

'Why do I waste my time talking to this imaginary friend anyways?' he wondered.

*Babbit* (while cutting the screen) I've been with him since he was five!

Hayama sticks his face through the now closing scene, and actually acts embarrassed. (There's a first for all)

"That is not true!"

*******************************************************************

"Dobedowa, dobedowa, dobedowa." Sana sang, skipping to school the next day.

"Kurata." Suddenly Hayama came up to her, wearing his trademark scowl.

"Yo Hayama! What up!?" she shouted.

"wigger…" he muttered, under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"OK Hayama! I know what you're doing! You're being silly Hayama!" she slapped him on the back. "you're talking so quietly that I can't hear you. That means you can't say some sorta mean remark."

"What?" he asked.

" Oh Hayama, I'm sooo proud of you!"

"proud of what? What the hell are you babbling about?"

"Awwww." Sana turned away from him. "You're being mister meanie again"

she was doing a perfect acting job of pretending to cry, that Hayama almost believed her.

Wahhhhhhhh!" Sana turned around, and wailed.

"Ok, Ok, shut up!" he shouted.

She whipped around.

"Really? You'll stop being mean?!" she grinned, becoming her normal self again.

"Sure. Whatever."

"Yay!" she grabbed his arm, and tugged him off to school.

"Waiiiit!" he cried.

"Hayama being anxious? Yee pee!"

Hayama pulled his hand from Sana's.

"Enough!"

"Ok, Ok,. I won't bother you like a rug."

"Rug? Don't you mean bug?"

"Yeah sure, whatever."

"Sana…"

"Huh?" Sana turned around to face him.

"Sana…."

'…."

Hayama leaned down close to her.

"Was there ketchup, or mustard……?"

But before Sana could ask what the heck that meant, he kissed her. On the lips…

Again!

*******************************************************************

"HAYAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sana shouted.

"This is the street! The streeeet! There's people and cars! And animals! And they all can see this! Why must you do this to me?! Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, Why?!!!!!!!!" she cried.

"Oh get over it. You're now experienced."

"No! No I'm not!!!!!!!!!!!!"

she pulled out her kodocha mallet and hit him on the head continuesly.

Hayama covered his head, and bent down.

"It's from the movie! The movie!!!!!!" he cried.

Sana stopped.

"What movie?" she didn't wait for him to answer. "How can you blame a poor defensless movie on your perverted ways?!"

"I'll get you back for this! That I will!" she shouted.

"oro?"

"You didn't just say that?! First you kiss me and then you launch a fake Kenshin impression!"

With that she rushed off to school.

*******************************************

"He did it again?" Aya shouted, when Sana-chan told her her heartbreaking news.

*Babbit* It's not _that_ bad.

"It is soo! What do you know?!

"Oh get over it." Hayama scowled from a corner.

"No! This is the second time! The second time!"

"Hayama-san why can't you think before you do something?" Aya asked, quietly.

"I dunno." Hayama shrugged.

"You don't know anything!" Sana then took a deep breath.

"There we go… I am NOT angry at you anymore." She then turned away, grinning, and pulled out her Nopia.

"Is she gonna sing?" Aya asked.

"Oh God, no." Hayama groaned.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that…" Sana said.

So Sana sang a song… and didn't do her work.

(I'm too lazy to write a rap now=p)

"Ooooh look~! It's a poochi!" Sana shouted after she'd finished her song.

No sooner had she said that, was Hayama up and picking it up, and throwing it out the window.

"Hey!!!!!!!!! Why'd ya do that?" Sana shouted. The lil blue toy doggie ended up in the swimming pool outside.

"Oro?"

"Stop saying that!"

"Hayama-san!" Tsuyoshi suddenly shouted.

"What?" he answered, gruffly.

"Do you still want to come up to my uncle's farm this weekend?"

No. He didn't. But Hayama being, Hayama, absently nodded.

*Babbit* I've failed him as a imaginary friend (boo hoo)

*now the story isn't mindlessly entertaining=p*

"So, Sana-chan anything new happening at that very interesting school of yours?" Zenijirou-san questioned Sana during a live taping of Kodocha at an outdoor café.

*Babbit* And a gas station!

Sana, dressed in a pink, frothy, ice cream service dress, with her hair tied on both sides, suddenly remembered the events of that day.

"The poor poochi!" she hollered, and spooned up two scoops of strawberry icecream, and put them in the waiting bowl.

"Poochi?" Zenjirou asked.

"Yeah Poochi! Hayama kicked it out the window!" she cried.

"Oh. The poor thing." Zenjirou said, clue-lessly.

"So! Whats on the menu for Kodocha today then?" Sana asked, returning to her normal genki self.

"What?!" Zenjirou shouted in disbelief. "You don't know what to do today?" With that he turned around and began to call to all the film workers.

"Sana-chan doesn't know the scripts! Call everything off! Hurry up~!"

Quickly, Sana rushed up to him.

"No, no! I was kidding~! I know the scripts!" she shouted, cheerfully.

"Eh?"

"Yeah!"

"Bring back the camera! Hey you come back here! I never told you to leave!" the absent minded TV host shouted to the confused workers.

"Sana-chan, can I have some icecream?" 

Sana looked up to see the big form of her sometimes co-worker, Uchimadiya-kun.

"Sure!" and she scooped him a extra large scoop.

"Thanks!"

"Alright, Sana-chan! Lets begin!" the director shouted. Rei-kun winked at her.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Action!"

*******************************************************************

"Dad! I'm going out!"

Akito Hayama called to his father. Little did his 'under protective' dad know what Hayama had planned.

*******************************************************************

"These are now mine." 

Naozumi-kun declared, taking the car keys from his now-gawking manager.

"What? Naozumi-kun you can't mean that! You're only 12!"

He tried to reason with the boy, but before he could finish telling him what exactly was wrong with a 12 yearold driving a car, Nao was already behind the wheel.

"Nao Pleeeeeezzzeeeee!" 

The manager cried, knowing he was going to get nowhere.

Nao pulled out of the driveway

"I'll be back before dark!" he shouted.

Nao thought back to when Hayama had the nerve to call him, and challenge him to this.

Then the car stopped.

"Shoot, I forgot to fill it up with gas."

*Babbit* Little boys and girls shouldn't take their parents cars!

  



	2. Bubble tea and carsickness do NOT mix!

"Well Hello! And welcome to Kodomo no Omocha!   
Filmed live, at Mable's bubble table" (consult 'here on earth'=p)  
Zenjirou shouted happily, as he introduced the show dressed with the same frothy clothes as Sana-chan, except his were a primped tuxedo. (still pink)  
  
"Bubble teeeea!" Sana-chan shouted, demonstrating that she did not in fact forget the lines in the script.   
She slurppered up a green apple flavoured bubble tea, as she said this.  
  
"Hai, Hai!" came Zenjirou.  
"Alright. To begin Kodomo no Omocha today we're gonna talk about the great sweets you can buy here at Mable's Bubble table!" He continued.  
Zenjirou whipped around knocking most of the bubble tea off the table (except for Sana's of course) Sana grabbed her green tea right before all the others toppled to the ground.  
  
"Ah, Zenjirou, Baka." She commented.  
  
  
Meanwhile…….  
The car speeds down the highway. He doesn't look back. He doesn't look forward. He keeps his eyes glued on the yellow lines. Lines that pass him over, and over and over again.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick." Hayama groaned, trying to focus on the road ahead.  
  
"Why am I doing this again?"  
  
*Babbit* And I'm here to sum things up! Hayama and Naozumi have challenged each other to a race with their parents/guardian's cars.  
As this stunt is completely illegal and dangerous it's the perfect way to prove how much they care about Sana-chan. But does she think much of them? Man.. I'm beginning to sound like a soap opera summary. @_@  
  
Those yellow, yellow, lines…… driving me… driving me….going into… uh oh.  
  
The lil café jumped up and smacked him in the face even before he knew what had happened.  
  
*Babbit* who ever heard of a jumping café?  
  
And again……  
'Carsickness does not run in my family. Whoever they are…'  
Naozumi thought to himself, as he saw Hayama staring out over the car window in front of him. He'd managed to pretend to be a midget caucasian 16 year old to get his special car filled with premium gas . He watched Hayama focusing on every single yellow line that crossed his path as if they were precious valuables.  
"Weak."  
He muttered.  
"Can't even stand up to motion sickness. You think you're so tough."  
Naozumi bit back the bitter words, focusing on the road ahead, and his opponent.  
Suddenly Hayama's black, decrepped, cadillac slammed into something in front of him.   
And of course having no time to slam on the breaks, Nao bashed right into him.  
  
*Babbit* Lets hope the both of them were wearing seatbelts 0_o  
  
And back to Sana-chan (and Zenjirou)…..  
  
"Annnnnndddd! You put in the apple, and the bubbles, and voila! We have the perfect Bubble tea!"  
Sana-chan shouted, grinning as she threw a whole green apple into a plastic cup, and took bubble solution and poured it in too.  
  
"Eh, Sana-chan, I think you're supposed to put tea in there.. and maybe cut up the apple."  
Zenjirou offered.  
  
"What? No. Nuh uh? You need to go back to bubble tea school."  
  
Zenjirou, who was turned away from the street, watching Sana-chan make a mess out of bubble tea, turned around again to face the busy street. That's when he saw it.  
  
"Uh. Sana-chan, there are two cars coming at us at an alarming speed."  
  
"There is? Well, maybe we should move." She grinned, and stepped back, right before a black, falling apart, cadillac slammed into the table, knocking over Sana's precious Bubble tea (;_;)  
  
*Babbit* Don't worry. No one was hurt. "Oww." Ignore that  
  
One minute I'm looking at the lines on the road, and the next I'm here.  
Where is here?  
It's hot.  
Hey wait a minute.. I know what happened. I crashed the car.  
Shit. Dad's gonna kill me.  
Hmmm.  
So why's it hot?  
I'm going to jail.  
  
Allanah's notes: This is supposed to mimic a book I'm reading now called "Fearless". That was supposed to be Hayama thinking to himself.  
If this computer had the means to do so, I'd have his name trailing vertically down the screen.  
Thank you for listening^-^ *Babbit* That's reading, Baka 'lana.  
Excuse me.  
*runs off to beat up Babbit*  
  
The car did crash into Hayama's, black caddilac, but what Nao wasn't counting on was the fact that he would ricochet off the car and crash into the nearby gas station, thereby causing the entire café and gas station to explode into thousands of pieces just moments before everyone got out. (safe and sound)  
(Yokata)  
  
Nao jumped from the moving vehicle and landed hard on the pavement.   
"Oww."  
*Babbit* You are NOT supposed to be hurt!  
"Ok."  
Nao sits on the pavement with a bandaid on his head. "Oh.. there is no pain."  
*Babbit* enough with this… closes the curtain  



	3. Fire, poochis, and underage admittance t...

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God~!" screeched Sana-chan while watching chaos let loose.  
She wasn't exactly in a panicked state. More like an excited, everything-is-so-kewl state.  
*Babbit* Fire, fire everywhere! Babbit patrol!  
And some Babbits in fire engines rush up and in a rush of harsh water they put the fire out.  
Woo hoo! Babbits save the day!  
  
Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddddddddddddddd......  
"I can't believe they sell these poochi's at mcdonalds now!" Sana-chan continued, pushing around the lil robotic dog.  
"So cold...." Muttered Nao. "The water was cold..."  
"I got a meowchi.." Hayama said, unenthusiastically rolling the shiny blue robotic animal across the table.  
"You boys are in deep trouble ya know." Zenjirou stated, standing in front of the kids, with his hands on his hips trying to make an impression of an intimidating adult, but with his sticky out teeth failed miserably.  
"Owrh yhwreah. Thrat rraminds mre. Yrwro brworke my café!" Sana struggled to say well eating a fist full of fries.  
"It's not your café" Hayama muttered turning away from the girl.  
But Nao's attitude was different. In no time he was beside Sana-chan on his knees begging for forgiveness.  
"Ohhhh Sana-chan! I'm so sorry for burning down your café! I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy" Which is when he began to bow down like Sana was some sorta God, who just looked at him kawaiily. (It's not a word... Sue me[=p)  
  
"Alright! Who are the kids that burned down my bar-er café?!"  
This big meaty guy, with a pasty white face and no eyebrows demanded coming into the Micky Ds across the street.   
*Babbit* Oh the pleasures of Baka Slang  
Nao whipped around mid-worship and stared wide mouth at his pursuer.  
Hayama just slurped his coke, and looked unexpressively at the glue-paste man, who just admitted that he'd let minors into his bar disguised as a café.  
"Baka.." he muttered under his breath.  
"What'd you say, kid?!" the man yelled, seemingly spitting out the words so Hayama had to wipe his face off with his sleeve.  
"I said that it was a nice café"  
'You're a lyer, Hayama! You said he was a ba-" Sana managed to say before Hayama covered her mouth.  
"Shut up" he whispered.  
"Omigod! You're not gonna charge us are you?" Nao cried, jumping up to the man.  
"Charge you? OFCOURSE I'M GONNA CHARGE YOU, BOY! Driving around like a maniac when you're only twelve, and then burning down my café!?"  
  



End file.
